Canción para 10 años
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Song fic: Después de perder a Tomoe y volverse vagabundo, Kenshin encuentra sus primeras respuestas en la la vida. Historia pre Kaoru!
1. Chapter 1

Kenshin no es mío

The Finest Hour: Letra y música, Duran Duran. Disco: Astronaut

**Capítulo 1: **

**The Finest Hour**

_How does it feel out on the ice?  
You speak to the crowd but nobody hears  
It's not a dream and you are no Christ  
So don't be alone come in from the fear_

La nieve daba paso a una tenue primavera, los pasos aunque lentos eran firmes, había que continuar. Estaba solo. Había pasado un año desde que Tomoe… No valía ya pensar en eso. Era mucho tiempo viviendo con ese dolor, con ese sufrimiento para volver a pensar otra vez en ese día, en ese instante en que todo cambió… En ella.

Había peleado, sangrado, se había entregado por completo a la causa, todo porque creía en ese ideal de la igualdad de oportunidades, es ese ideal de que todos tendrían el mismo cielo de la misma manera…. Y ella, ella le había dado un minuto de paz, de armonía a esa interminable guerra. Pero, hasta ella se había ido. De nada sirvió llorar, de nada sirvió pelear, de nada sirvieron los gritos, no había nadie para escucharlos. ¡Nadie!

Ahora era sólo él y la espada. Kenshin, sólo Kenshin, un vagabundo con una espada inservible, al menos para los ojos de la gente. Muchos lo miraban con burla, otros con miedo. Portar espadas estaba por ser prohibido por la ley del nuevo gobierno, pero para él, no sólo era un recuerdo de lo que fue. Era elúltimo ideal al que aún no quería renunciar… No todavía.

Puso su vista al frente, los caminos estaban aún húmedos por la nieve que se derretía y el paso se hacía más lento, pero él no tenía ninguna prisa. Sólo había que caminar. "Total nadie me espera en ninguna parte… No tengo un hogar a dónde regresar ya…"

Tomoe… Había sido su única oportunidad de tener un hogar, una familia y paz y todo se había ido con la nieve hace un año. Con la nieve espesa, la sangre, las lágrimas y Tomoe haciéndole una marca en su rostro. Una marca imborrable, una marca que llegaba hasta su corazón, hasta su médula.

Se tocó el lado izquierdo de la cara casi sin pensar. Ahí estaba esa cruz. Su cruz. "Dicen los cristianos que un hombre que murió por todos nosotros llevaba una cruz sobre sus hombros, esa cruz no sólo era de madera, era de dolor…Yo no llevo una cruz de madera, sino de sangre y piel, pero representa lo mismo, es mi dolor y mi castigo, por ser quien soy."

De la nada unos gritos, lo hicieron salir de su mente, de ese estado de penumbra que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo. Aceleró los pasos a través de un bosque, no estaba lejos, algo malo ocurría, le dijo un pedazo de su mente.

_Gonna take it back  
Take back the life that you wanna lead  
Been under quiet attack  
But now it's time for you and me  
If you're gonna take it back  
You've got to fight for what you believe  
We're gonna make this stand  
The finest hour that we see_

- Vamos niñita- dijo uno de los hombres- Sólo queremos jugar contigo, por qué te pones tan tímida con nosotros, eh?

El olor a alcohol le llegó de lleno a Kenshin, la pobre muchacha no sabía que hacer estaba atrapada entre un gran árbol y tres hombres, evidentemente muy ebrios, pero de contextura fuerte. "Aunque lo intentara, jamás podría escapar ella sola", pensó el vagabundo samurai.

De pronto, de la nada, ahí estaba su respuesta, sin matar, empuñar la espada y ayudar a esa niña que no tenía que pagar por la calentura de unos alcohólicos. "Nadie merece ser maltratado en esta era, todos somos iguales". La imagen de Tomoe en su mente y en su corazón sonrió… Por fin lo había entendido.

- No me parece buena idea molestar a una chiquilla que nada les ha hecho- se vio diciendo Kenshin- Mejor la dejan en paz y se van a sus casas.

- Ya ti quién te invitó, pequeñajo- dijo el aparente líder del grupo- Si no quieres que hagamos lo mismo que le haremos a ella contigo, mejor te vas por donde has venido, bien?

Sus palabras se atropellaban, pero pudo mantener cierta energía en ellas, estaba decidido a hacerlo papilla. Sin embargo, Kenshin no se amilanó y trató de no fruncir su nariz a causa del olor a sake barato (peor que el de mi maestro)

- No me iré hasta no ver a esa niña a salvo- mantuvo su posición, y llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la espada- Creo que dije que la dejaran en paz.

Ante este nuevo ataque verbal, uno de los hombres se lanzó a toda velocidad sosteniendo un puñal en la mano. La niña gritó y cerró los ojos, después de esto le tocaría a ella.

Nadie vio con certeza lo que pasó después, sólo supieron que el hombre cayó inconsciente y que el extraño pelirrojo seguía en pie, sin marca o golpe alguno.

- Alguno más me quiere molestar, o esta vez ser irán por la paz.

Si no fuera por su edad, se habría visto como un montón de chiquillos castigados huyendo de la paliza que su madre amenazó con darles. Al poco, sólo quedaba la pequeña niña y el extraño espadachín.

- ¿Estás bien?

_When did our choice become erased?  
Where is the violence in this crowd?  
Now that our voice has been replaced  
With a silence that screams out loud _

Sólo la voz del viento entre las hojas se hacía escuchar. La pequeña no salía de su asombro y su miedo. "Es normal, pensó Kenshin, al fin y al cabo tampoco me conoce a mí".

- ¿Conocías a alguno de esos hombres?

La niña negó con la cabeza. No eran de su pueblo, probalemente ella tampoco era de este lugar.

- ¿Vives por aquí?

Volvió a negar. Lo que pensaba, era sólo una niña perdida o tal vez huérfana. La guerra había dejado a muchos como ella.

- ¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

- Nagiko… Señor…

- Llámame Kenshin. Sólo Kenshin. A dónde te diriges?

- Voy a donde mi tía… Mis padres, bueno ellos…

- Entiendo, no tienes a nadie más.

- No, señor… Kenshin.

- ¿Necesitas compañía, al menos hasta que te sientas segura?

La niña asintió de buena gana. Aunque no le conocía, le había salvado la vida sin pedirle nada a cambio, debía ser un buen hombre, uno de esos que sus padres decían que eran de fíar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_Gonna take it back  
Take back the life that you wanna lead  
Been under quiet attack  
But now it's time for you and me  
Gonna take it back  
You've got to fight for what you believe  
We're gonna make this stand  
The finest hour that we see _

_  
_  
Nagiko… La primera persona que él había salvado sin derramar sangre. Probablemente ella jamás sabría lo que para él significaba eso, era el paso que buscaba. Ya no sería sólo un vagabundo, ahora tenía más sentido su vida. No tenía todas las respuestas que su corazón necesitaba, es cierto, pero ya había partido por algo. "Desde ahora, pondré mi espada al servicio de la gente que la necesite. No necesito oro, o poder, sólo mi espada y una sonrisa como la de Nagiko".

Miró a la muchacha de nuevo, era sin duda muy linda… O tal vez… Tal vez su belleza venía de su descubrimiento, de ser la primera en dedicarle una feliz sonrisa y confiar en él a ciegas, sólo porque había estado ahí no para hacerle daño, sino para evitarle uno…

Tomoe… Ahí estaba, en su mente y en su corazón. Le sonreía, se reía, como nunca tal vez lo habría hecho mientras vivió.

- Aquí es- dijo de pronto, la niña- Esta es la aldea de mi tía. ¿No quiere quedarse un rato?

- Yo debo seguir mi camino, Nagiko- dijo Kenshin con una agradecida sonrisa- Me alegro de haberte traído a salvo nada más.

- Al menos déjeme darle algo para comer, aunque sea para el camino. Debo darle algo por lo que usted hizo por mí, aunque no me lo pida. Así me enseñaron mis padres.

No quiso discutir con la pequeña. Además, tenía hambre…

Al cabo de unos momentos apareció una mujer junto con la pequeña Nagiko, traían unas bandejas cubiertas con un paño. A ella, le brillaban los ojos de lágrimas y la niña sonreía. Sin duda, la mujer debía estar muy agradecida de que existiera alguien como Kenshin en la vida real.

- Por favor, señor samurai- dijo ella muy humildemente- acepte esta comida de nuestra parte. Ningún otro se habría preocupado de mi sobrina. Usted es un enviado de los dioses.

- No, por favor. Sólo soy un hombre que desea la paz- Mientras decía esto, la mujer no esperó algún tipode rechazó y le puso las bandejas con los alimentos en sus manos.

- No necesita preocuparse por devolverlas, señor samurai- dijo- Es casi sin valor en comparación con mi pequeña Nagiko.

- Demo… yoooo…

Simplemente no hubo nada más que decir. Kenshin se quedó ahí con la comida aún caliente en sus manos y con la sonrisa de Nagiko.

- No se preocupe, señor… Kenshin- dijo Nagiko que se había quedado a su lado- Si algún día regresa por acá puede traerlos, mi tía y yo siempre estaremos felices de atenderle y sobre todo de darle una bienvenida como se merece.

Kenshin sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se podía leer cierta tristeza. "Estaba feliz con lo que había pasado, por fin sentía que su vida volvía a valer, pero… No, no era eso lo que él buscaba, no quería que lo convirtieran en dios.

- Señor samurai- dijo Nagiko- no se sienta mal, es lo menos que podemos hacer por alguien que se preocupa de nosotros. Es cierto que los tiempos han cambiado, que la gente ahora puede ser o llegar a ser igual que otra, que nosotros, los pobres podemos tener un apellido, pero esos cambios no van a ser repentinos. Todavía hay gente que cree que puede aprovecharse de nosotros y disponer de nuestras vidas como dispone de la comida del día siguiente. Por eso, que haya gente como usted que no espera nada, ni se cree dueño de la vida o la muerte, es tan valiosa y tan merecedora de atenciones… Nunca se le olvide señor samurai… Nunca lo olvides, Kenshin.

La última frase respingó al pelirrojo. No era la voz ya de la pequeña Nagiko, pero una voz que creía olvidada… La voz de Tomoe. Otra vez le hablaba y le recordaba su destino.

- Debes pelear siempre por lo que crees, Kenshin. Mucha gente depende de ti y, aunque sea sólo una espada, aveces basta con una espada para marcar la diferencia. Sigue tu camino ahora, agradecido de la vida y de que hay gente como Nagiko… Hay otras Nagikos que salvar ahora, Kenshin.

- Es hora de partir- se sorprendió diciendo.

- Lo sé- dijo Nagiko volviendo a sonar como la niña que había salvado- Si algún día vuelve por acá, señor samurai, no dude en visitarnos… Nunca le vamos a olvidar.

- También lo sé, Nagiko- Y girando sobre los talones, junto con las bandejas, la comida y el corazón hinchado de agradecimientos, Kenshin enfiló nuevamente a la carretera. De vuelta al camino. Sin prisas por llegar a ninguna parte, pero apurado para ayudar a otra persona, fuera quien fuera.

_Gonna take it back  
Take back the life that you wanna lead  
Been under quiet attack  
But now it's time for you and me  
Gonna take it back  
You've got to fight for what you believe  
We're gonna make this stand  
The finest hour that we see  
The finest hour that we see  
We're gonna make this stand  
The Finest Hour that we see _

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Un nuevo fic, una nueva historia. Transcurre en los años perdidos de Kenshin. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción de los Duran, que es preciosa, pertenece al Astronaut, un disco del 2004 muy recomendable,además la letra es genialísima, tanto que necesitaba convertirla en lago más palpable y ahí nació este fic.

A continuación, la traducción de la letra para quienes topan con el inglés:

Cómo se siente, afuera en el hielo?

Le hablas a la gente, pero nadie parece escuchar.

No es un sueño y tu no eres Cristo

Así es que no estés solo, vuelve desde el miedo.

Vas a recuperar, recuperar la vida que quieres vivir

Has estado en un ataque silencioso

Pero ahora es tiempo para ti y para mí

Si la vas a recuperar

Debes pelear por lo que crees

Vamos hacer que funcione

En la mejor hora que veamos.

Cuando se borraron nuestras opciones?

Dónde está la violencia en esta multitud?

Ahora que nuestra voz ha sido reemplazada

Con un silencio que grita fuerte

Vas a recuperar, recuperar la vida que quieres vivir

Has estado en un ataque silencioso

Pero ahora es tiempo para ti y para mí

Si la vas a recuperar

Debes pelear por lo que crees

Vamos hacer que funcione

En la mejor hora que veamos

Vas a recuperar, recuperar la vida que quieres vivir

Has estado en un ataque silencioso

Pero ahora es tiempo para ti y para mí

Si la vas a recuperar

Debes pelear por lo que crees

Vamos hacer que funcione

En la mejor hora que veamos

En la mejor hora que veamos

Lo haremos funcionar

En la mejor hora que veamos.

Como siempre espero reviews!

Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin no es mío.

Letra: Aimee Mann. Album: Banmda sonora de Magnolia.

**Capítulo 2**

**Save Me**

_You look like a perfect fit  
For a girl in need of a tourniquet_

Dos años, dos inviernos se han ido. Ya no sé dónde estoy o a dónde voy. He salvado gente sin matar, he recibido comida. Mis ropas han perdido el color y mis ojos su fiereza, lo sé, me he visto reflejado en el río.

No he encontrado amigos, no he querido ver a mi maestro… Aún no. He conocido mujeres, muchas de las cuales he salvado, pero ninguna me ancla, me ata, no como lo hizo Tomoe. ¿Habrá alguien en el mundo como ella? Tal vez…

He evitado las grandes ciudades, Tokyo, en especial Kyoto. He rezado en algunos templos, he llorado en algunas tumbas, pero no visito la de Tomoe. No quiero volver atrás… No después de tanto tiempo.

Los días se hacen largos…

_  
But can you save me  
Come on and save me  
If you could save me  
From the ranks of the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone_

Keiko adoraba los días de primavera. Era joven, valiente y líder natural. Apenas tenía 17 años, pero parecía toda una mujer. Irradiaba juventud y madurez. Al menos así lo creían todos quienes la veían.

Sin embargo, Keiko ocultaba una pena… Aún no encontraba a un amor. Sí había conocido a muchos hombres, muchos de ellos probablemente robaron su corazón en algún momento, algunos incluso llegaron más allá (en estos tiempos, una chica como ella, huérfana y gato callejero, apenas le importaba a sus amigos y a los amigos apenas le importaban esas cosas.)

Keiko soñaba con el día en que aparecería el caballero de las leyendas… Lo que en occidente se conocía como príncipe azul.

_  
'Cause I can tell  
You know what it's like  
The long farewell of the hunger strike _

Kenshin llegó al atardecer a una aldea. Estaba seguro de que no había pasado por ahí antes, aunque había recorrido el camino varias veces. "Mejor así, pensó, más que descubrir.."

Sin apenas notarlo fue a dar directamente contra el cuerpo de una joven.

- Disculpe- dijo él intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible- No me di cuenta por donde iba.

- Oh, por favor, soy yo la distraída- dijo la muchacha. En ese momento Kenshin reparó en ella. Apenas si era menor que él por un par de años. Era muy linda a pesar de que vestía un kimono sencillo. Sus ojos, sin duda sus ojos captaron su atención… Se parecían a los de Tomoe. Negros y profundos como un vacío,como la muerte, como la vida.

- ¿Me puede indicar un alojamiento barato?- preguntó él tratando de mantener compostura.

- Acá, no hay, pero si gustas puedo llevarte a mi casa- dijo la joven- puedes pagarme con trabajos si es que no tienes dinero.

Sólo en ese momento Kenshin entendió que trataba con un gato callejero… Un gato callejero con los ojos de Tomoe. "Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo".

- Bueno, me vas a responder o tengo que seguir mi camino…

- Sí, bueno… Acepto…..

- Keiko es mi nombre, supongo que también tienes uno.

- Kenshin.

- Muy bien, Kenshin- dijo con cierta ironía al pronunciar su nombre- Es por acá.

Desde que Tomoe muriera, Kenshin jamás había vuelto a estar a solas con una mujer. No es que les temiera o temiera por sus vidas… Pero, era difícil borrar su recuerdo, incluso con prostitutas. "Hay amores que marcan con fuego", pensó.

- Bueno- dijo de pronto Keiko- háblame de ti… ¿Por qué tan solo en el camino¿Por qué llevas una espada¿Acaso eres un ronin?

- Hey, hey… tranquila, Keiko. Una pregunta a la vez. Estoy solo porque a nadie tengo. Mi espada es inútil, aunque los golpes suelen, ves? Tiene el filo invertido.Soy un vagabundo… Pero no sé si podrías llamarme ronin, puesto que nunca fui samurai.

- Vaya por un momento creí que eras un tío más interesante- dijo Keiko con fingida decepción- Bien, ya llegamos, es aquí.

Era una pequeña cabaña, apenas si podrían vivir dos personas ahí, pero era un techo al fin y al cabo y hace semanas que Kenshin no sabía lo que es un techo.

- Tienes dinero

- Oro?

- Bien no importa, supongo que tu fuerza para cortar leña y arreglar una o dos ventanas cubrirán el precio por una noche. Vamos que tengo hambre, Kenshin- por qué usaba ese tono con su nombre.

But can you save me  
Come on and save me  
If you could save me  
From the ranks of the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone

La noche transcurrió lenta y muy helada (aún el invierno no renunciaba a irse) Keiko, estaba preparando una sopa de verduras para ella y para él. "es buen mozo, pensaba, si hubiese cargado con algo de dinero, habría sido mejor, pero… Al menos servirá para calentarme un poco en la noche, hace tiempo que no cuento con un cuerpo tibio a mi lado"

- Kenshin- dijo ella- hay sólo un futón. Espero no te importe compartirlo.

Kenshin se quedó pensativo, hasta ese día sólo había dormido una vez en una cama, la noche que consumó su relación con Tomoe, la única vez que había hecho el amor con una mujer.

- La verdad no utilizo futones para dormir, Keiko, duermo sentado con mie spada… Yo… - no sabía cómo explicarlo.

- Ah, no señor- dijo ella en tono imperativo- estás en mi casa y acá son mis reglas. Cuando vayamos a dormir, será en mi futón y punto.

Kenshin no tuvo argumentos contra eso. O dormía con la chica o volvía a la interperie.

_  
You struck me dumb like radium  
Like Peter Pan or Superman  
You will come_

La comida vino y se fue. Los sonidos de la noche llegaron y Keiko comenzó a arreglar el futón para dormir. Kenshin estaba preocupado, no quería sentir que se sobrepasaba con la chica. "Es cierto que ella me ordenó acostarme en el futón, pero… Y si cree que soy un pervertido?"

En ese momento, Keiko comenzó a sacarse su kimono. Kenshin hizo el ademán de voltearse para no ver.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno, no soy ningún mirón, no me voy a convertir en uno ahora.

- Como quieras- dijo Keiko como si desvestirse ante un extraño fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Debe haber pasado por mucho esta mujer. Nada parece importarle", pensó Kenshin con amargura mientras sentía los movimientos de Keiko que le indicaban que se arreglaba para meterse al futón.

"Sé que debe pensar que soy fácil, pero él… Se parece mucho a ese hombre que aparece en mis sueños. Si tan sólo pudiera detenerle un día o dos, no pido más de la vida"

- Ya está, puedes voltearte.

Kenshin, la vio ya acostada y procedió a hacer lo mismo. No se desvistió, pues pretendía levantarse temprano y si era posible sin ruido.

- ¿No te parece más cómodo así?- preguntó ella usando un tono bastante más suave, casi como si estuviera dolida.

- Sí, está bien- dijo élmás preocupado del tono- ¿estás bien, Keiko?

De pronto la chica se dio vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.

_  
To save me  
C'mon and save me  
If you could save me  
From the ranks of the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone  
'Cept the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone  
But the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone_

Sin decir nada, se abrazó a Kenshin y lloró como no lo hacía tal vez en años. "Si fuera más vieja, pensaría que no ha llorado en décadas", se dijo el joven.

- Si tan sólo quisieras quedarte, Kenshin- dijo de pronto- Sé que no es posible, lo sé, no nos corresponde estar juntos. No te mereces un gato callejero como yo. Pero… Sólo por esta noche, hazme creer que es para siempre

Kenshin no alcanzó a responder nada. No alcanzó a hablarle de Tomoe y de que ella también era un gato callejero. No hizo promesas, no hizo esfuerzos por cambiar las cosas. Sabía lo que vendría, sabía que tenía que ser así. Sabía que era por la pena de ambos, por la carga de ambos… Especialmente la suya.

Keiko hábilmente lo desnudó y lo abrazó, entre caricias y besos, despertó en Kenshin una pasión que no sentía antes. La miró a los ojos y volvió a ver a Tomoe una vez más. Ahí estaba ella, con su cabello suelto, su mirada vacía y negra, sus manos pálidas, su sexo expectante.

Nada dijeron, no eran necesarias las palabras. Con la noche y sus ruidos de fondo, Kenshin y Keiko se unieron en caricias y abrazos, su miembro erecto había entrado con facilidad en el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella jadeaba y apretaba la espalda de Kenshin, era como si tuviera que sacar la vida de su cuerpo. Él no se sentía diferente, había pasado el tiempo. Sus manos recorrieron un tanto torpes los pechos de Keiko. Besó sus pezones, como si de ellos intentara succionar la vida misma. Quería sentirse vivo de nuevo y por un momento lo logró, pero fue tan sólo por un momento… Ambos lo sabían.

_  
C'mon and save me  
Why don't you save me  
If you could save me  
From the ranks of the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone_

La mañana llegó con la luz dándole de lleno en la cara. Keiko dormía a su lado profundamente. Por un lado, su voz interna le decía que la despertara al menos para decir adiós. Por otro lado, se decía era mejor dejarlo así. "Tal vez crea que fui sólo un sueño sin sentido".

Finalmente se decidió por lo segundo. Tomó su espada sus cosas y sin hacer ruido se marchó. "No me odies, Keiko. Sólo piensa que me soñaste, sólo piensa que no fui real. Aunque siempre estarás en mis recuerdos y tendrás un pedazo de mi corazón".

_  
Except the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone  
Except the freaks who could never love anyone_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Como siempre espero y deseo que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews. Miren que he andado pobre de feedback.

_**Traducción Save Me:**_

_Tu pareces ser un buen partido_

_Para una chica que necesita un torniquete_

_Pero, puedes salvarme?_

_Vamos, sálvame_

_Si tu pudieras salvarme_

_De las filas de fenómenos_

_Que creen que no pueden amar a nadie._

_Porque puedo decir_

_Cómo se siente_

_El largo adiós de una huelga de hambre_

_Pero, puedes salvarme?_

_Vamos sálvame_

_Si pudieras salvarme_

_De las filas de fenómenos_

_Que sospechan no pueden amar a nadie_

_Tu me has dejado lela como el radio_

_Como Peter Pan o Superman_

_Tu vendrás_

_A salvarme_

_Vamos sálvame_

_Si pudieras salvarme_

_De las filas de fenómenos _

_Que creen que no pueden amar a nadie_

_Excepto los fenómenos_

_Que sospechan no pueden amar a nadie_

_Sino de los fenómenos _

_Que no pueden amar a nadie_

_Vamos sálvame_

_Por qué no me salvas_

_Si pudieras salvarme_

_De las filas de fenómenos_

_Que sospechan no pueden amar a nadie_

_Excepto los fenómenos _

_Que creen no pueden amar a nadie_

_Excepto los fenómenos _

_Que no pueden amar a nadie._

_Kitsune_


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin no es mío

Rara vez leta de Mikel Erentxun. Disco: Te dejas Ver.

**Capítulo 3**

**Rara Vez**

Prisionero  
derrotado  
en la noche  
no soy yo.

Los caminos nos llevan al tercer invierno, a la tercera primavera, a la marcha de la vida bajo los pies. Nadie recuerda el nombre del vagabundo y el asesino que encarnó alguna vez se ha convertido en una sombría leyenda. Casi un cuento para asustar a los niños por las noches.

Desvelado  
delirante  
en tus sueños  
quién si no yo.

Kenshin miró a su alrededor, la gente pasaba camino a un templo, todos sonreían y él intentaba respirar esas sonrisas. "Hace cuánto que no río", pensó. Miró a un grupo de niñas, todas tenían alrededor de 17 o 18 años. Tomoe… Ella tenía esa edad cuando conoció a Kenshin y "yo sólo era un niño jugando a ser grande, jugando a la guerra. Nunca me di cuenta…" Cerró los ojos, ahí estaba ella, sonreía. Como siempre, ella seguía con él.

"Mientras estés conmigo, mientras no pueda olvidarte, mientras las cicatrices permanezcan, sabré que todavía no me corresponde perdonarme por lo que he hecho".

En ese momento sintió que tiraban de su desteñida manga. Era un pequeño niño. Lo miraba con curiosidad. Kenshin se forzó a sonreír para él. El chico le devolvió el gesto. "¿Será la espada lo que le llama la atención?" Miró a su alrededor para vez si veía a los padres. Sólo peregrinos del templo. Pero ninguna persona parecía mayormente interesada en la escena o en el niño.

- ¿Estás perdido?- preguntó finalmente. El niño sólo lo miraba.

Rara vez la flor permanece  
rara es la vez que vuelve otro abril.

Kenshin se sintió preocupado de pronto. "Este niño debe ser de alguien y ese alguien debe estar asustado".

- ¿Pequeño, sabes dónde está ti mamá?- volvió a preguntar. El niño sólo lo miraba y sonreía, parecía no saber hablar o no querer hablar.

"Tal vez en el templo"… Tomó la mano del niño y sin que él hiciera resistencia la aceptó. Kenshin se enfiló al templo en busca de alguien que supiera del pequeño. Mientras, él sólo sonreía, parecía aceptar al vagabundo como alguien familiar. "Sí… Habría sido una linda familia", pensó el vagabundo distraídamente. Uno o dos hijos, Tomoe, un campo pequeño para sembrar y nada más de la vida. Ese niño le hacía ver el futuro que no fue y eso le produjo una punzada de dolor, al mismo tiempo que una tranquilidad tremenda… Como si viera de alguna manera el futuro.

"¡El futuro con quién!", pensó con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Habrá alguien que me acepte después de todo lo que he hecho?" El niño tiró su manga, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. "Sí, él me acepta".

Venenoso  
remordido  
respirando  
¿la herida de quién?

El pequeño le mostró de pronto un punto en el templo. Ahí había un monje con cara de desesperado, como si hubiera perdido algo importante.

- ¿Es tu tutor?- le preguntó Kenshin al niño, el sólo asintió, sin hablar

- Mejor vamos a decirle que estás bien si no capaz que se vuelva loco buscándote.

El niño rió de buena gana con el comentario, como si no fuera la primera vez que hiciera lo mismo con el pobre monje.

- Señor- dijo Kenshin al llegar cerca del monje- Creo que esto es lo que usted busca.

- Shinta!- dijo el anciano monje- cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes del templo…

Aquel nombre. Kenshin sintió que el pecho se le oprimía. Shinta, ese era su nombre hace tanto tiempo ya. Miró al niño. "Tenía la misma edad de él cuando Hiko me dio el nombre de Kenshin y renuncié al de Shinta, a mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre. Hiko, hace más de tres años que no pensaba en él".

- Señor- dijo el monje de pronto, casi tanto que se sobresaltó- ¿Señor, está usted bien¿No le dio muchos problemas este pequeño demonio?

- No, no. De hecho no fue ninguna molestia. Hasta me hizo reír y hace tanto que no me reía.

- Shinta tiene esa capacidad. Creo que por eso el monje encargado de este templo lo adoptó y nos encargó cuidarlo e instruirlo para monje… Es huérfano y creo que cuidar algún día el templo será un buen destino para él.

- Sí, es un buen destino- dijo Kenshin de nuevo ido en sus pensamientos. "Es como yo, huérfano adoptado por un tutor que le señala el camino… Al menos él de Shinta fue mejor que el mío", se detuvo. "No, el destino de asesino no fue culpa de Hiko, fue lo que yo elegí huyendo de su entrenamiento".

Transparente  
olvidado  
en las calles, quién  
quién si no yo.

- Bueno, es hora de partir- dijo Kenshin- no debo quitarle más tiempo a usted, sin duda Shinta tiene también mucho que hacer.

El chico se aferró a su manga. Nuevamente hizo sonreír a Kenshin, ese pequeño niño, sin saber quién era él, lo que había hecho, su pasado, la muerte, la sangre en sus manos. El que era un olvidado, un vagabundo y aquel niño, no lo juzgaba.

- Puede quedarse a almorzar señor samurai- dijo el monje, quien había notado la espada y aunque estaban prohibidas, no pareció importarle- Shinta y yo estaremos agradecidos de la compañía, además nuestra comida es de todos.

- Oro? No quiero molestar- dijo Kenshin un poco avergonzado. De alguna manera, durante estos tres años nunca le había faltado alimento. Desde agradecidos salvados por su inofensiva espada, hasta gente que simplemente se deshacía de la comida sobrante.

- No es molestia. Además Shinta está muy contento con su compañía, al parecer usted es especial… Shinta no se va con cualquiera, yo mismo tardé tres meses en ganar su confianza y todavía a veces decide arrancarse de mí y darme sustos.

Kenshin miró al niño. Su mirada pura, brillante, un reflejo del pasado o del futuro… Sólo sonreía y a Kenshin se le llenaban las venas de vida otra vez. Es como un ángel un enviado de los Dioses.

- Venga, señor- dijo el monje- nos puede ayudar a cocinar también, aunque no solemos pedirle a los invitados que lo hagan.

- Oh, me encantará ayudarles, además es buena idea que aprenda un poco de cocina yo mismo. Soy un desastre….Oh y llámeme Kenshin, se lo ruego.

- Ken… shin- dijo Shinta de pronto.

Tanto él como el monje quedaron petrificados. Al monje se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Shinta- dijo- puedes hablar… Esto es… Es un milagro, cuando se entere su tutor. Pensamos que era mudo, pero usted… Oh, usted es un milagro, señor Kenshin.

El espadachín no sabía que decir.

Rara vez se acallan los bosques  
rara es la vez que entiendo tu ser  
rara vez me buscas en sueños  
rara vez te sirves de mí.

El monje no podía más en su felicidad. Shinta hablaba y había sido gracias a Kenshin, gracias a un joven a quien Shinta por alguna razón admiraba. Había que recompensar a este hombre… Había que invitarlo a quedarse. Sí, debía convencerlo de que dejara de vagar un tiempo, al menos hasta que Shinta hablara bien. Kenshin podía ayudarle.

Pero cómo convencer a un errante de detener su camino un tiempo. Había que preguntar, nada se perdía con eso y lo más terrible que podía decir el vagabundo era no. "Enojarse, no lo creo, porque no es una mala persona, se nota que tiene un gran corazón".

- Kenshinsan- dijo el monje mientras cocinaban- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Sí, por supuesto- dijo él con un tono de confianza.

- Me preguntaba si usted podía quedarse un tiempo. Digo detener un poco su peregrinaje y hacer vida acá con nosotros. No es mucho lo que podemos ofrecer, pero Shinta, Shinta necesita un tutor que le inspire confianza y usted… Bueno, usted hasta hizo que hablara.

Kenshin quedó pensativo… Mirando a su alrededor, vio una cocina, un monje, una vida tranquila y un niño que necesitaba su ayuda y sin usar las armas para ello. Además el mismo podría aprender a cocinar, lavar la ropa, reparar bien puertas y tatamis y así ofrecer algo de trabajo a cambio de comida. "No puedo seguir mendigando sobras".

- Acepto- dijo seguro. "Me quedaré hasta que Shinta pueda hablar y valerse bien por sí mismo", pensó mientras veía un respiro en su andar, un techo seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la posibilidad de volver a sonreír…. De suavizar su mirada y hacerla nuevamente dulce. "Como cuando era como Shinta… Cuando era Shinta".

Divagante  
solitario  
emigrante  
así te amo yo.

Los días se convirtieron meses. La comida pasó de ser un carbón a ser un plato tragable, la ropa pasó de ser un cúmulo de mugre a colgar brillante al viento. Shinta, Shinta era un conversador oculto. Alegre como pocas veces se había visto una persona y aunque todavía no cumplía los 7 años (habían podido saber su edad gracias a las palabras por fin pronunciadas) Se veía mayor. Desde que Kenshin llegara, Shinta había crecido. Madurado.

Era tiempo de partir otra vez.

Pero Kenshin no sabía cómo dejarlos. Se había acostumbrado a la casa, al techo, a las comidas y a conversar horas con Shinta.

Sin embargo, el monje, Shinta y Kenshin lo sabían. Shinta ya podía valerse por sí mismo y a Kenshin le esperaba otro destino, en otro lugar.

- Kenshin- dijo el niño- ¿Es hora no?

Nuevamente parecía que le habían leído los pensamientos. Pero, el pequeño tenía razón, era la hora de seguir camino.

- Sí, mi destino no está acá con ustedes. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé- dijo él intentando no reírse de su propia oración.

Reír. Desde que Kenshin conoció al monje y Shinta había aprendido a reír de nuevo, o había aprendido a reír. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese reído alguna vez.

- Sí, lo sé- dijo Shinta en tono de burla, lo que hizo que Kenshin ya no pudiera aguantar más un ataque de risa.

Ya después de un rato, las cosas se pusieron serias. Shinta, ya era fuerte para enfrentar su vida como monje y Kenshin… Kenshin debía buscar más respuestas, las que no se pueden encontrar en un solo lugar.

- Antes de que te vayas- dijo Shinta- quiero que tomes esto- le pasó un pequeño bolso colgante- no es mucho pero te servirá para guardar el poco equipaje que tengas.

- Yo… Shinta, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Kenshin sin saber qué más hacer.

- Por favor- le insistió el pequeño- Yo no tengo más viajes que el que ahora emprendo como aprendiz de los monjes de este templo ya no lo necesito.

- Está bien. Prometo cuidarlo.

- No necesitas prometerlo. Sé que así será. Cuando encuentres la respuesta para tu alma- le dijo Shinta- recuerda tu nombre… Tu verdadero nombre y vuelve a usarlo. Ahora parte que el camino te espera.

Kenshin no dijo nada más. Era el momento y las despedidas estaban demás. Abrazó a Shinta en silencio, como si abrazara una parte de él que creía perdida y se fue. El camino esperaba.

Rara vez me cruzas miradas  
rara es la vez si no es por azar  
rara vez la flecha en el blanco  
rara es la vez que atino a ser yo.

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Como siempre agradezco los reviews en especial a Blankaoru que me ha hecho ver los detalles que no veo cuando escribo mis historias. Gracias tb a Gabyhyatt y a Monika Dono por leerme.

Espero les guste este chap y ahora no hay nada que traducir porque está en castellano, jojojojo.

Dejen reviews y cuéntenme qué les va pareciendo.

Kitsune


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin no es mío

Letra: Gary Jules

**Capítulo 4**

**Mad World**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces _

Cuatro años. Kenshin aún llevaba la cuenta de los inviernos transcurridos, como si la pena a veces se hiciera más pesada. Sin embargo, se hacía el tiempo para sonreír. Aún recordaba a Shinta al monje y lo aprendido, no daría pie atrás. "Además ya nadie me recuerda como el temido asesino, soy sólo un vagabundo de ropas desteñidas y remendadas, no soy nadie".

Los rostros que veía al caminar por la aldea a la que había llegado esa tarde, no le prestaban mayor atención. "Todas las caras son iguales", pensó al ver el lugar. Era una pequeña caleta de pescadores. Estaba en Izu, una península donde estas caletas eran normales. "Me pregunto si todavía se da bien la pesca".

Kenshin llegó a unas rocas, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, observó el mar, se veía calmado, era como un cuadro, un cuenco de agua, las olas apenas rozaban sus pies. Buscó algunas ramas y cuerdas que los pescadores hubiesen tirado para hacer una improvisada caña, el hambre los fustigaba, hacía un día que no lograba comer decentemente. "No había aldea alguna que requiriera de un vagabundo trabajador como yo", se dijo con una sonrisa medio irónica.

"Bueno, hora de pescar el almuerzo".

_  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where _

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Kenshin llegara a pesacar su comida, cuando un extraño hombrecito se sentó a su lado. No estaba cerca de él,pero compartían las mismas rocas. También pescaba, se le veía preocupado y sus labios estaban apretados como si temiera decir en voz alta lo que lo atormentaba.

- Buen día- saludó Kenshin por ser amable, al fin y al cabo no quería que le vieran con desconfianza.

- Buen día- respondió el hombre, sin intenciones de decir más. Kenshin por un momento no supo que hacer.

- Lo veo preocupado, señor ¿acaso no hay buena pesca en este lugar?- ya se temía una respuesta negativa.

- Oh, no joven… Acá se da muy bien la pesca, la verdad, no son asuntos para discutir en voz alta y sin duda no cuando la aldea lo sabe. ¿Usted no es de por acá, verdad?

- No… No soy de acá, no soy de ninguna parte.

- Oh, un samurai sin hogar. Son tantos en esta época, las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años. Cada vez se ven más samurais si señor, más espadas abandonadas… Sin embargo, hay gente que todavía se cree el dueño de las vidas de otros…

El relato sin duda, interesó a Kenshin.

_  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression _

- A pesar de que se han abolido las clases aún hay gente que insiste en que las decisiones les corresponden a ellos y tiene poder sobre la vida y la muerte y nadie hace nada por nosotros… Estamos tan alejados de Tokyo, a nadie la importamos y todo esto nos afecta, porque nuestras hijas son las que corren peligro.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Kenshin intrigado por saber quién causaba ese daño y quien iba en contra de todo lo que lo había conducido a ensuciar sus manos con sangre.

- Kazuo Ichima es un hombre de gran poder en la región, no pareció importarle la abolición de las clases y del uso de espadas y cada año sigue tomando concubinas y esposas de entre las hijas de los aldeanos. Este año la ha tomado con Rei, mi hija, pero ella se ha consagrado a los dioses en un templo, por lo cual Ichima desea matarla, porque no fue consultada su opinión sobre entrar a este templo. Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentre.

Kenshin hervía de rabia, pero con su entrenamiento logró no demostrar ninguna, sin embargo, se paró abruptamente olvidando su hambre y si almuerzo y le dijo al hombre.

- Su hija Rei¿dónde se encuentra?

El anciano lo miró con expresión de terror, la había revelado sus problemas a un extraño y ahora temía que fuera un agente de Ichima. Kenshin lo intuyó.

- No se preocupe- dijo- yo hace mucho tiempo peleé porque este país fuera igual para todos y no puedo permitir quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras hay gente como ese Ichima intentado pasar por encima de lo que hemos logrado.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me engaña?

- Es cierto que no puede saberlo, pero esta vez debe confiar en mí. Kenshin Himura es un hombre de palabra.

El anciano lo miró como si reconociera ese nombre…

- Himura? Himura el asesino?

" Hace tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre", pensó Kenshin casi sintiéndose herido. Sin embargo, para el hombre que él fuera Himura el asesino, era un regalo de los dioses.

- Nunca dudaría de usted señor Himura. Yo peleé al lado de los patriotas como usted, su nombre es leyenda en mi pueblo. Por favor, por todo lo que peleamos, salve a mi hija.

_  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow _

"Sólo prométame algo… No dirá mi nombre a nadie en la aldea, se lo ruego", sus últimas palabras al anciano resonaban en su mente. Kenshin no quería ser reconocido, estso cuatro años había huido de sí mismo y no le gustaba la idea de volver a encontrarse. "No ahora. Al menos, no hoy".

Kenshin iba de camino al templo donde Rei era una de las sacerdotizas. "Por qué todavía queda este tipo de gente, qué es lo que no entienden… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que no haya gente que crea que la vida de otros está en sus manos, como si fueran los dioses?".

De pronto recordó que no sabía lo que le diría a la muchacha Rei cuando la viera. Tal vez su reacción al verlo con la espada sería adversa, tal vez intentaría lastimarlo. En ese momento escuchó risas de niños pequeños a lo lejos. Faltaba poco para llegar al templo.

_  
And I find I kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had _

De pronto recordó el ambiente donde había aprendido a reír… Recordó al monje y a Shinta de nuevo, recordó que él también era Shinta, recordó que era Kenshin. "Los templos serán un lugar especial para mí… Espero que no sea el lugar donde la sangre sea vertida"

En ese momento se acercó una chica con traje de sacerdotiza a él. Se veía joven y sin duda era bonita.

- Las armas están prohibidas en este lugar- dijo secamente. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se podía leer el miedo.

- Busco a Rei, su padre me ha enviado a cuidarla.

La chica palideció ante las palabras de Kenshin. Se notaba que se sentía descubierta, como si su sentencia de muerte hubiese sido dictada.

- Usted es un hombre de Ichima- dijo- haga lo que deba hacer, estoy lista para morir.

- Usted no morirá hoy señorita Rei, no mientras yo esté aquí, le di mi palabra a su padre de que la cuidaría de Ichima.

Rei lo miró con una mezcla de horror, desconfianza y a la vez alivio. Sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, Kenshin tuvo que atrapar a la joven que en ese momento perdió el sentido.

_  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world _

La vista aún era borrosa y lo único que ella podía ver era el techo de una habitación, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un futón y un paño helado cubría su frente. Violentamente se incorporó en la cama.

- Señorita Rei- dijo una voz que no pudo reconocer- veo que ha despertado.

- Yo…eeeh… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella con enojo, mirando que su interlocutor era el pelirrojo de hace un rato

- Nada. Es normal que perdiera el sentido ha estado muy nerviosa. Todos en su aldea saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que Ichima venga acá a dictar lo que él cree es justo- Kenshin dijo esto último casi con ironía en la voz.

- Entonces usted no es de los hombres de Ichima- sólo ahora Rei se veía más convencida.

- Le dije que no lo era, señorita Rei- dijo Kenshin- soy Kenshin.

- Y usted cómo cree que me va a defender de los hombres de Ichima, ni siquiera parece una persona fuerte.

- Oroooooo!- dijo Kenshin levemente ofendido.

- No se ofenda, pero la verdad es que no parece un guerrero.

- Bueno no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, pero ç, encontraré una manera de protegerla, no se preocupe por mi, señorita Rei. Ahora cuénteme cómo se ha metido en semejante lío por seguir su corazón.

_  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday _

La risa de los niños del templo se escuchaba afuera mientras Rei terminaba su relato. Kenshin escuchó atentamente y vio que todoi calzaba con lo que le había relatado el padre. Era casi tan malo como creía. Kazuo no se detendría hasta no conseguir vengarse de una afrenta nunca recibida.

- Cuando partí del pueblo, nadie supo dónde excepto mi padre. Dicen que Kazuo se puso como un loco e incendió varios campos y casas sólo para ver si alguien me delataba, pero no había manera porque nadie lo sabía y mi padre prefería morir antes de decirlo.

- Ya veo- dijo Kenshin pensativo- Te diré lo que haremos. Yo me quedaré en el templo el tiempo necesario para cuidarte y evitar que alguien te haga daño y además te ayudaré a cuidar el templo y a los niños. No soy buen cocinero, es cierto, pero sí sé lavar y hacer reparaciones muy bien.

- Hecho- dijo Rei- me parece un buen trato.

_  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen _

Los días transcurrían con tranquilidad. Kenshin a veces recordaba que esta era la segunda vez que pasaba en un templo por hacerle un favor a alguien. "¿Cuántas veces más me quedaré en lugares como templos y dojos por ayudar a alguien?", pensó mientras lavaba la ropa en compañía de algunos de los niños del lugar.

- Hermano Kenshin- le dijo una de las niñas- Por qué tiene que lavar tanta ropa

- Porque así siempre tienen algo que ponerse ustedes… Si no, estaría todo sucio y una niña tan linda como tú no podría verse tan bonita¿no crees?

No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta palabra linda para una niña, pero le gustó sentir que hacia sonreír a alguien, más cuando conservaba la inocencia. La misma que él había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

En ese momento apareció la sacerdotiza Rei. Venía con elementos para arar un campo.

- ¿Señorita Rei, necesita ayuda con eso?- preguntó Kenshin muy diligente

- Cuando termines de lavar me puedes ayudar a cosechar algunos nabos del huerto. Tengo ganas de preparar algo rico para los niños hoy.

- Con gusto.

Parecía que el día iba a ser como tantos otros en el templo. Tranquilo, casi contando las horas entre los gritos de alegría de los niños y los quehaceres diarios.

Sin embargo, el grito de Rei en el huerto cambiaría todo.

_  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one new me _

Kenshin corrió al lugar donde el grito había hecho eco. Le había dado la orden a los niños de esconderse en el templo y no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, orden que el mayor de ellos, Yusuke, siguió al pie de la letra. "No puedo pensar en dos objetivos al mismo tiempo y primero está Rei", se dijo mientras corría a todo lo que sus fuerzas daban.

- ¿Así es que pensabas que podrías huir de mi, verdad, mocosa del demonio?- la voz sonaba fuerte y desquiciada. Sin duda era Kazuo Ichima.

De pronto sonó un golpe seco, como un puñetazo o un empujón. Eso hizo que Kenshin apresurara su marcha, con la espada en la mano listo para atacar. "Rei, resiste", pensó mientras el recuerdo de Tomoe venía a su mente.

- No permitiré que una pueblerina, una esclava de mi aldea venga a burlarse de mí- le dijo Kazuo a Rei, mientras volvía a abofetearla. Ella no respondía, ni siquiera volvió a gritar. Estaba lista a afrontar lo que fuera

- Esa no me parece la forma de tratar a una mujer, menos en esta época donde nadie es esclavo ni está por encima del resto- la voz de Kenshin resonó de una manera en la que ni Rei ni cualquiera que lo conociera hubiese reconocido. Casi se podía asomar el viejo asesino en su interior.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, imbécil- dijo Kazuo entre sorprendido y ofendido- así es que retírate por donde has venido. Esta chica y su vida me pertenece.

- Estás equivocado- dijo Kenshin- Ni ella ni su vida le pertenecen más que a ella. Y es asunto mío porque di mi palabra de protegerla con mi vida.

Ni uan kosca zumbaba en ese momento, parecía que los segundos eran minutos y Kenshin asumió la posición de ataque y desenvaine de la escuela Hitten Mitsuruji Ryû. La suerte estaba echada.

_  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me _

El vuelo de un pájaro fue tomado por Kenshin como el inicio del duelo y antes de que Kazuo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Kenshin lo había golpeado y desarmado. Rei apenas vio un destello, el arma de Kazuo volar por los aires y a Kazuo en el suelo a punto de echarse a llorar como un cobarde.

- Ahora, señor- dijo Kenshin mientras no dejaba de apuntar la katana al cuello de su oponente- usted dejará en paz a Rei y a todas las mujeres de esta aldea. Este es un país donde todos somso iguales y no permitiré que gente como usted venga a empañar todo por lo que he luchado y he creído.

- Sí, sí, sí, sí- repetía el hombre casi a punto de hacerse en los pantalones- Lo que usted diga, prometo irme de acá si es necesario.

En ese momento Kenshin, envainó nuevamente su espada y tomó a Rei de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Sin siquiera pestañear, levantó su katana envainada por la espalda y volvió a golpear a Kazuo Ichima quien había intentado atacarlo con un puñal por la espalda.

- Puedo soportar un combate corto con un cobarde que ataca de frente- dijo Kenshin sin alzar la voz- pero un ataque por la espalda, merece un castigo.

- Kenshin- dijo Rei como intentado recordarle su promesa, historia que le había confiado unos días atrás.

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera hacer un ademán, Kazuo, con varios dientes menos producto del golpe con la espada envainada, huyó del lugar como si su alma fuera perseguida por un demonio. Se dice que nunca más se le vio en Izu.

_  
And I find I kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had _

- No sé qué haré para agradecerte, Kenshin- dijo Rei mientras el espadachín limpiaba sus heridas y los niños volvía a jugar a su alredor.

- No tiene que hacer nada, señorita Rei- dijo él- Yo cumplí con mi palabra la que le di a usted y a su padre. Ahora podrá hacer las cosas como siempre ha querido y toda la aldea también, porque ahora son libres de decidir sus destinos.

- ¿Eso significa que te irás verdad?

Kenshin no dijo nada en ese momento. Ambos sabían que así tenía que ser. Él no pertenecía a Izu y tampoco al templo. Sólo había cumplido con su palabra y un favor a un camarada de armas. Su destino era otro.

En ese momento, ocurrió lo impensado: Rei lo besó. No fue algo desesperado o de mero agradecimiento, fue con sentimientos, con el corazón. Mientras la mente de Kenshin trabajaba para evitar una catástrofe, devolvió suavemente el beso de la joven.

No fue necesario más, un beso y un abrazo perdidos en un atardecer.

_  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles _

Al día siguiente, al despuntar el alba, Kenshin tomó su bolsa de viajes y ordenó el futón. El día anterior sin duda lo recordaría siempre y a Rei la tendría guardada en su corazón, pero sabía que no podía quedarse.

Antes de salir del templo miró a los niños. "Bajo la mirada de Rei serán buenas personas y espero volver a verlos cuando ello así ocurra".

_its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que me han posteado saludos y reviews. La verdad espero les estén gustando estas historias de los años perdidos de Kenshin.

Como siempre la traducción de la canción:

Alrededor mío hay caras familiares

Lugares usados

Caras usadas

Brillantes y tempranas

para las carreras diarias

a ningún lado

a ningún lado

sus lágrimas

llenan sus vasos

sin expresión

sin expresión

Escondo mi cabeza quiero tragar mi dolor

Sin mañana

Sin mañana

Y lo encuentro divertido

y un poco triste

los sueños donde muero

son los mejores que he tenido

Contártelo es difícil

Quedárselo es difícil

Con gente caminando en círculos

es un mundo loco

un mundo loco

Niños que esperan por el día en que sienten bien

Feliz Cumpleaños

Feliz Cumpleaños

Y me siento como cualquier niño

Me siento y escucho

me siento y escucho

Fui al colegio

y estaba muy nervioso

Nadie me conocía

Nadie me conocía

Hola profesor, cuál es mi lección

Miró a través mío

miró a través mío

Y lo encunetro algo divertido

y algo tirste

los sueños en los que muero son losmejores que he tenido

Contártelo es difícil

Quedárselo es difícil

Con gente dando vueltas en círculos

es un mundo muy muy loco

un mundo loco

un mundo loco

Expandiendo tu mundo

un mundo loco.

Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

_Kenshin no es mío._

_Wonderful, letras de Adam Ant._

**_Capítulo 5_**

**Wonderful **

_Did I tell you how much I miss  
Your sweet kiss?  
Did I tell you I didn't cry?  
Well I lied  
I lie lie lied_

¿Hace cuánto ya había abandonado su vida? Cinco, seis años. Ya casi no podía recordarlo. Era mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo solo, mucho tiempo sin pensar en ella, en Tomoe.

Era extraño como había pasado el tiempo y no había sentido la necesidad de pensar en ella, de sentir su recuerdo, pero ahora le dolía, básicamente se había convertido en una espina, una molestia extraña, de esas que no se van con nada. Como su cicatriz.

Se acercó al reflejo de un riachuelo. Sí ahí estaba, profunda en forma de cruz… El novio, la novia, el asesino, todo junto en esa cruz que marcaba su cara, su mejilla de parte a parte.

Tomoe, qué extraño recuerdo le resultaba. Casi ajeno, casi perdido en su propia mente, como si de pronto viviera los recuerdos de alguien más, de alguien que había muerto junto con ella.

_Over real over  
When I nearly hit the face I loved  
So tired of packaging the anger  
Always pushing you away_

Pero no podía negarlo. Ella había conocido al asesino en él, había muerto por su mano y eso era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Pero ahí estaba… En su mente, no sabía si sonreía o no, siempre le fue extraño, casi irreal verla sonreír alguna vez. Sus ojos fríos, sus modales finos, su belleza pálida, como el Ángel de la Muerte.

¿Por qué pensaba en ella después de tanto tiempo? Ni él mismo lo tenía claro. Tal vez estaba pasando cerca de su antiguo hogar. La verdad no lo sabía bien. En el último año había aprendido a no memorizar rumbos y sólo caminar mirando adelante. "Tal vez es el lugar donde la maté", pensó mirando los árboles. Todo se ve tan distinto en primavera.

Tomoe, la belleza de piedra, la muñeca de porcelana. Una vez su amante, nunca su amiga, siempre desconfiada. Parecía que se paseaba a su lado después de tanto tiempo, de pronto era su sombra, su fantasma… ¿Por qué ahora, antiguo amor?

_Did I tell you you're wonderful?  
I miss you yes I do  
Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
I was wrong  
Cos you're wonderful yeah_

Tantas vueltas da la vida. Podía recordar perfectamente cuando no la recordaba. Cuando en su mente estaba ayudar a chicas como Rei… Cuando su mente no estaba ocupada de malos recuerdos, de fantasmas, de muerte.

Pero sí, ella era maravillosa. Ella le enseñó a ver más allá de la sangre, de los asesinatos, le enseñó a ver más allá de la espada, única amante que había tenido desde que comenzara su vida de asesino. Ella le enseñó a ver lo que realmente significaba amar, significaba vivir una vida normal.

Pero no fue suficiente. La guerra, la vida y la muerte los separaron antes de tiempo. De pronto se había quedado sin opciones, había decidido morir en vida, vagar como alma en pena.

Pero tampoco fue suficiente. Ahí estaban quienes lo necesitaban aún. Rei, Nagiko, Keiko, su amante después de Tomoe… La única mujer con la que había estado desde su muerte.

Ahí estaba su sombra, nuevamente más fuerte. "¿Algún día podré olvidarte?" , preguntó en su mente. "¿Algún día conoceré a quien me ame más allá de lo que he sido, como lo hiciste tú?… De seguro no. Nadie puede amar a alguien cuyas manos están aún manchadas con la sangre de la guerra.

_Did I tell you how much I miss  
Your smile?  
Did I tell you I was okay?  
Well no way  
No way way way_

Si tan sólo pudiera volver una vez más Kyoto a dejarle unas flores a esa tumba. "Debe estar aún abandonada, por eso me penas… Por eso veo tu sonrisa de porcelana, tu sonrisa helada".

"Te extraño aún… No había pensado en ti hace tanto, tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Cinco años, tal vez más".

"¿Qué habría sido de nosotros si no hubiese habido guerra? Tal vez ahora viviríamos en lugar como éste, de nuestra tierra, vendiendo medicinas ocasionalmente… Tal vez habríamos tenido hijos… ¿Cuántos¿Dos¿Uno? Tal vez habríamos vivido hasta viejos juntos, en una casa hecha por ambos, llena de recuerdos alegres… Pero nada fue así".

Lágrimas… Hace tiempo no picaban en sus ojos. Ahí estaban brotaban de nuevo como cuando tuvo que enterrar a Tomoe. Él solo. Nadie estuvo con él en ese momento. Nadie lo acompañó o le ayudó a seguir adelante. Odiaba al mundo y sentía que el mundo lo odiaba a él.

"No renunciaré a mi espada, amor mío, pero sí a matar. He destruido lo que más amaba con la muerte, no lo volveré a hacer. No más, amor. Yo ayudaré a otros hasta que algún día me perdone".

_You're wonderful yeah yeah  
Now now now each and every day  
I realize the price I have to pay  
You you're wonderful  
And now for your information  
I'm walking around like an arm decoration  
You you're wonderful_

"Precio alto tuve que pagar para comprender lo que había hecho. Tu diario fue una revelación. Ahí estaban todos tos sentimientos desnudos, únicos. Tu primer odio hacia mí, tus ganas de matarme por lo que te había hecho. Cuando te conocí dijiste que era un gato callejero… Nunca me dijiste que yo te había convertido e ese gato.

"Tu diario. Lo dejé en un templo en Kyoto, era la única forma de sellar mi pasado. Llevarlo conmigo habría sido reabrir las heridas una y otra y otra vez. Mejor dejarlo atrás en tu honor, en tu memoria y en mi memoria. Basta con esa vez que lo leí cuando ya me habías dejado. Basta con saber lo que sé.

"¿Volverá ese amor que tuvimos algún día? Probablemente no. Tal vez algún día haya alguien que me ame, no como tú lo has hecho, pero que me ame, que desee estar conmigo… es difícil y ha sido más fácil hacerse amigo de la soledad. Pero vale la pena saber que las esperanzas están ahí aún intactas… Como las de Keiko que nunca dudó de que alguien la amaría aunque sólo fuera un gato callejero…"

_So high I can't get over it  
So deep I can't get under it  
You  
You're wonderful yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah  
You're wonderful yeah yeah_

El sol ya se escondía tras los cerros y la noche sorprendió a Kenshin aún en sus pensamientos, aún en sus recuerdos y con sus fantasmas. Nada cambiaría de todas maneras. Las estrellas parecía brillar más fuerte, pero Kenshin no parecía notarlo.

El frío se apoderó de él, como si la Muerte le siguiera los pasos. "Un favor me harías si me llevaras ahora", pensó. "¿Qué me queda por hacer en este mundo?"

- Mucho…

La voz se parecía a la de ella, pero sabía que no estaba, que era su imaginación. Su fantasma.

- Todavía tienes una misión, segundo amor mío.

- Es muy difícil seguir vivo… He matado, yo debería haber muerto.

- No todavía, alguien te espera, en el futuro alguien te espera.

Las gotas de rocío lo despertaron, aún no amanecía, pero se notaban los primeros claros del alba. Un sueño. Era sólo un sueño tétrico, lleno de recuerdos tristes. La voz de su triste amada.

Sin embargo, en su corazón sintió que lo que había dicho ella era cierto, que todavía había algo por hacer en la vida. "Intenaré dejar tu alma en paz y buscar esa misión, esa persona y esa vida que en alguna parte esperan por mí".

_Wonderful  
Did I tell you you're wonderful?  
I miss you yes I do  
Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
I was wrong  
For so long long long_

_**FIN**_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooKooIooTooSooUooNooEooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Sí un poco melancólico el capítulo, pero alguien como Kenshin debe pensar de cuando en cuando en alguien que amó. Sobre todo si no tiene en quien pensar ahora.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que se volvió vagabundo y sólo quedan 5 años más para terminar esta historia. Sigo buscando canciones para contar este cuento y espero que este chap. les haya gustado, dejen coments.

A continuación la traducción como siempre.

Te dije cuánto extraño tu dulce beso?

Te dije que no he llorado?

Bueno mentí

Sí mentí.

Terminamos

Fue realmente el fin

cuando casi golpeo el rostro que amo

Muy cansado de empacar la rabia

Siempre apartándote

Te dije que eras maravillosa

Te extraño, sí te extraño

Te dije que estaba equivocado?

Sí, estaba equivocado

Porque eres maravillosa, sí.

Te dije cuánto extrañaba tu sonrisa?

Te dije que estaba bien?

Pues no es así, no, no es así.

Eres maravillosa

Ahora, ahora y todos los días

vengo a saber

el alto precio que tuve que pagar

Eres maravillosa

Y para que sepas

Camino sin sentido como si fuera una decoración

Eres maravillosa

Tan alto

que no puedo superarlo

Tan profundo

que no puedo ir por debajo

Tú

Eres maravillosa

Eres maravillosa

Eres maravillosa,sí

Maravillosa

Te dije que eras maravillosa?

Te extraño, sí así es

Te dije que estaba equivocado?

Sí, estaba equivocado

durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

**Nearer Than Heaven**

_You are nearer than heaven  
I get the feeling I get nearer by the day  
I've seen  
The people go forever descending  
It's when we're all inside  
That summer's on the  
Way_

Las cigarras cantaban sin cesar en el apogeo del verano. Kenshin acababa de comer en un templo, después de haber ayudado a reparar una puerta. Los monjes nunca preguntan y nunca juzgan. No son como las personas. Ya había pasado malos ratos por culpa de su cicatriz, siendo rechazado en algunos pueblos y posadas. Su fama lo antecede, de ello no hay duda.

Sin embargo, también le había dado buenos momentos, momentos que limpiaron un poco sus heridas del alma. Rescates, lágrimas de felicidad… Una redención que ha llegado de a poco, pero que todavía se siente incompleta. "¿Qué será lo que me falta?

_Bullet took it easy dollar lit the room  
Monsters making the evening news  
Packing up  
A round trip, I get in the way_

Sin embargo, hoy se sentía bien. Habían pasado cuánto, seis años desde que optó por la vida de rurouni y era la primera vez que veía el verano con los ojos de un niño. Lleno de esperanzas, como si la nueva estación no sólo trajera la vida y la abundancia de la tierra, sino abundancia en su propia alma.

"Tal vez sea un buen momento para visitar el Monte Hiei, en Kyoto", se propuso. "Será interesante ver la ciudad desde ahí. Cuánto habrá cambiado desde que me fui".

Enfiló el rumbo hacia aquel monte que le salvó muchas veces la vida a él y a los suyos durante la guerra.

_Now I know that  
You are nearer than heaven  
I get the  
Feeling I get nearer by the day  
I've seen the people go forever descending  
It's when  
We're all inside  
That summer's on the way_

El día sin dudas era perfecto, una brisa refrescaba y hacía el calor más llevadero, más dulce, más como un día de primavera que de verano. Las cigarras continuaban su canto y por alguna razón, le hacían apurar el paso. Se sentía como un crío que llega a su casa después de un paseo, un poco triste y al mismo tiempo feliz de haber llegado al hogar.

En ese momento, divisó el templo budista zen del Monte Hiei, Conocido y reconocido por ser abierto a ceremonias mixtas y darle la bienvenida a todos, sin importar quienes son o lo que hacen para vivir. "Mientras busquen la Verdad son bienvenidos", pensó recordando a un monje de hace mucho tiempo…

Cuando por fin llegó a las puertas del templo, justo iban saliendo personas de la ceremonia. Era mediodía y habían estado rezando, como siempre una ceremonia mixta conducida por monjes de ambos sexos.

Entre las siluetas uniformes distinguió una que a Kenshin le pareció familiar. Una chica. Más bien, una bella mujer vestida a la usanza de las Geishas. Una Geisha que le parecía familiar. "¿Será alguna de las que conocí en Gion?", pensó mientras la silueta se acercaba a pasos cortos y rápidos.

- Kenshin!- gritó la chica- No puedo creer que seas tú.

De pronto vio quién era… Keiko. La chica con la que durmió hace años atrás en una vieja cabaña. Ahora no sólo se había convertido en una mujer sino en una exquisita Geisha, notoriamente popular.

- Keiko- dijo él tratando aún de disimular su asombro.

- Ahora me llamo Sakurako- dijo ella divertida- Soy la bailarina número uno entre las Geishas de Kyoto y el honor de Pontochô- dijo casi como una propaganda ambulante, pero con un encanto muy natural.

- Por lo visto te ha ido muy bien en la vida- dijo Kenshin.

- Sí, contestó Sakurako- Desde que nos vimos, decidí hacer algo con mi vida y me vine a Kyoto, pronto entré como Maiko a una Okiya y aquí me tienes. Meditando un rato en el templo para relajarme. Esta noche tengo que atender cinco banquetes y realmente necesito todas mis energías.

- Toda una mujer de negocios.

- Te lo debo a ti de cierta forma, Kenshin. Fue tu aparición y esa noche la que me hizo abrir los ojos.

El comentario sorprendió a espadachín. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Ven, caminemos- lo invitó la Geisha, acompáñame a mi Okiya estaré feliz de presentarte a mi okasan. Le he hablado mucho de ti.

_We could talk forever,  
Nothing would get  
Done  
Stake your claim on the morning sun  
I get in the way_

La sola idea de entrar a Kyoto sin duda incomodaba a Kenshin, sin embargo, por respeto a Keiko decidió actuar naturalidad, al menos iría a Pontochô, un distrito que apenas vio por fuera en sus años en Kyoto.

- ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años, Kenshin?- preguntó de pronto Sakurako

- Caminar… - dijo él con cierto dejo de diversión

- ¿Has estado vagando todo este tiempo?

- Quería conocer Japón. De hecho cuando te conocí era un vagabundo.

- Vaya, la verdad nunca te pregunté en ese momento que hacías… Bueno, no es que importara demasiado. Sólo te tomé como un viajero más.

- No era el momento para charlar esa vez¿recuerdas, Keiko?

La chica se respingaba cada vez que escuchaba su antiguo nombre. Ahora tenía otra personalidad, era Sakurako, la Geisha, la bailarina. Al igual que Kenshin había adoptado su nombre de espadachín, de heredero de una milenaria técnica, Sakurako también era una heredera, era otra.

- Hacía tantos años que nadie me llamaba Keiko… Casi siento que hablaras de otra persona. Como si Keiko hubiese muerto y yo hubiese nacido el mismo día que ella murió.

Kenshin sonrió, sin duda tenían eso en común.

- Bien- le dijo- Hemos llegado, esta es mi Okiya. La Casa del Cerezo en Flor.

- Bello lugar- respondió Kenshin.

Sin duda era un lindo lugar. Con una fuente, un camino de piedras y muchos árboles. No era un casa muy grande, pero se notaba acogedora. No es que las geishas sean muy exigentes a la hora de buscar un lugar donde dormir. Mientras tenga techo, sirve.

En ese momento, apareció la okasan de Sakurako. Un poco sorprendida de que viniera acompañada de un hombre.

- Okasan- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Este es Kenshin, el hombre del que te hablé.

- Así es que al fin conozco a tu fantasma- dijo ella con un tono seco y raposo. Se notaba que fumaba tabaco.

- Mucho gusto, señora- dijo Kenshin un poco contrariado.

Nunca había tratado con Geishas ni siquiera cuando estuvo en Gion escondido en Okiyas y lugares similares. No era parte de su trabajo hablarles.

- Puede quedarse a tomar una taza de té, okasan- dijo de pronto la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- Puede. Pero recuerda que debes estar lista para tu primer banquete a las cinco de la tarde.

- Sí- respondió ella con entusiasmo- Ven Kenshin pasa, tomemos el té antes de que cada uno siga su camino.

- Gracias.

- Te preparé el té de la manera en que sé hacerlo. Además te debo esta ceremonia por lo que has hecho por mí.

Kenshin aún se contrariaba al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué había hecho él…? No podía recordarlo.

- Sakurako- dijo de pronto cuando se sentaban ante la mesa preparada para la ceremonia del té- ¿Qué hice por ti?

Ella no respondió enseguida. Simplemente en silencio se sentó ante Kenshin y le preparó una taza de té verde, con mucho cuidado y movimientos estudiados, vertió el agua, batió el té y le dio las tres vueltas ceremoniales a la taza. Kenshin bebió agradecido por el gesto, pero la respuesta de la chica era todo lo que le interesaba.

- Kenshin, cuando dormí esa noche contigo, me sentí por primera vez amada. No es que tu te enamoraras de mí, pero me sentí por primera vez útil, querida, incluso que mi vida tenía sentido. Puede parecer una locura, pero eso me dio pie para que no me rindiera y muriera abandonada en ese pueblo y saliera a buscar mi destino. Al verte, al sentirte, al tocarte esa noche, supe que tú tampoco te habías rendido, sino que buscabas una respuesta a tus más hondos pensamientos… Sentí que era también tarea mía hacer lo mismo y lo encontré en el arte, en el baile, entre los kimonos, las flores y el sauce.

Kenshin no dijo nada. No era necesario. Ahora comprendía por qué Sakurako lo tenía en tal alta estima, tanto como para honrarlo con la ceremonia del té. Una ceremonia que una Geisha sólo le da a clientes de honor o a sus dannas. Tal vez la única forma de retribuir lo que ella consideraba una salvación.

En ese momento apareció una tímida aprendiz en la puerta.

- Sakurakosan- dijo- okasan manda a decir que es momento que se prepare para su banquete de esta noche.

Sakurako miró con pena a Kenshin. Sabía que era el momento de despedirse.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Tal vez, algún día, como nos hemos encontrado hoy.

Sin mediar gesto alguno, Sakurako se empinó y alcanzó los labios del espadachín. No fue un contacto desesperado como aquella noche, sino suave y dulce como los pétalos de una flor… Una flor de cerezo.

- Ai- le dijo a la aprendiza- lleva a este señor hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

- Sí, Sakurakosan

- Apenas estés ahí, dale esto de mi parte. No se lo entregues ahora, por ningún motivo- le dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo exquisitamente bordado con pequeñas aves, flores y ramas de sauce.

- Sí.

- Adiós, Kenshin

- Adiós, Keiko.

Esta vez no hubo culpas, ni lágrimas, sólo una sonrisa de una bella Geisha de Pontochô.

_Now I see that  
You are  
Clearer than heaven  
I get the feeling I get nearer by the day  
I've seen the people go  
Forever descending  
It's when we're all inside  
That summer's on the way  
Yeah  
Yeah...  
_

_**FIN**_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooKooIooTooSooUooNooEoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Ando prolífica hoy al punto que ya he subido un nuevo chap... Dos en el mismo día. Ando re creativa realmente. Me dejan más coments, agradezo los de Nukisan y Lady Scorpio por el chap anterior. Espero les guste éste que es un tanto más alegre.

La traducción de la canción, como siempre:

_Tu estás más cerca que el cielo, _

_Tengo la impresión que me acerco cada día_

_He visto_

_a la gente por seimpre bajando_

_Es cuando estamos todos dentro_

_del verano que se acerca_

_Las balas se toman fácil el dolar enciende la habitación_

_Monstruos hacen las noticias centrales_

_Empacando_

_Un viaje, me pongo en camino_

_Ahora sé que estás _

_más cerca que el cielo_

_Tengo la impresión_

_que me acerco cada día_

_He visto a la gente por siempre bajando_

_Es cuando estamos dentro_

_del verano que se acerca_

_Podríamos hablar por siempre_

_Y Nada se haría_

_Clava tus reclamos en el sol de la mañana_

_Me pondré en el camino_

_Ahora veo que estás_

_Más clara que el cielo_

_Tengo la impresión que me acerco cada día_

_He visto que la gente va_

_por siempre bajando_

_Es cuando todos estamos _

_dentro del verano que se acerca_

_Sí_

_Sí..._


	7. Chapter 7

Kenshin no es mío.

_**Capítulo 7**_

**_Regret_**

_Maybe I've forgotten the name and the address  
Of everyone I've ever known  
It's nothing I regret  
Save it for another day  
It's the school exam and the kids have run away_

Cuánto tiempo ya... Estaba ya perdiendo la cuenta. Vagar por Japón hace olvidar a uno los años, pero no las penas. Hace sólo unos días había sido rechazado en una posada porque alguien había reconocido su cicatriz, su condenable cicatriz… El único recuerdo de la única persona a la que aún recordaba, Tomoe. ¿Qué sería de ellos si no hubiese muerto? Probablemente ya tendrían un hijo y una casa en las montañas, perdidos de todo, viviendo de sus cosechas y de la venta ocasional de medicinas.

Sería bonito vivir así, sin que nadie recordara nada ya y nadie recordara quién es… "Sólo un campesino más que vive de lo que plata con su mujer y sus hijos, no más leyenda, no más muerte", pensó el espadachín distraídamente. "Sería sólo yo, Kenshin Himura… No, Shinta Himura"

_I would like a place I could call my own  
Have a conversation on the telephone  
Wake up every day that would be a start  
I would not complain of my wounded heart_

- Sería bello no tener nada de qué quejarme de la vida, pero heme aquí, abandonado a mi suerte porque yo lo he querido- se dijo Kenshin mientras recorría un bosque, sólo Dios sabe dónde- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no puedo recordar¿seis, siete, ocho años? Se siente como si fuera toda una vida. Necesito descansar, encontrar un hogar para mí, un lugar que pueda llamar hogar.

De pronto a Kenshin le invadió una sensación de frío y eso que era verano… ¿Y si nunca encontraba un hogar para él¿Y si pasaba la vida hasta caer muerto sólo como un vagabundo más de los tantos que recorren Japón¿Qué sería de él?

- No, no, no- murmuró- Eso no va a pasar, simplemente aún no es mi tiempo, pero algún día podré saldar esa cuenta con mi pasado y recuperar esa vida que tuve brevemente con…- no pudo pronunciar más su nombre, como si la sola idea de mencionarlo abriera nuevamente la herida en forma de cruz de su mejilla.

_I was upset you see  
Almost all the time  
You used to be a stranger  
Now you are mine_

La noche caía y con ella siempre regresaban los sueños, los mismos sueños, cuando él estuvo casado brevemente. Fingido o real qué importaba, estuvo casado con esa niña que apareció de la nada con intenciones de vengarse y luego de protegerlo aunque costara la vida.

Cómo salir de esos pensamientos, cómo arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Acaso no habría escape, no habría un final. "¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar?"

- Esta noche no vengas- le dijo al viento- Esta noche deseo dormir sólo sin ángeles, sin demonios… Por favor, descansa en paz y dame descanso a mí… O dame la muerte hoy.

_I wouldn't even trust you  
I've not got much to give  
We're dealing in the limits  
And we don't know who with  
You may think that I'm out of hand  
That I'm naive, I'll understand  
On this occasion, it's not true  
Look at me, I'm not you_

La mañana lo sorprendió vivo, aún. Sin embargo, algo estaba distinto en él. Algo había cambiado. Había… Dormido, dormido de verdad, sin sueños o pesadillas que se pudieran recordar. Nada que lo despertara aún cuando no daba el alba… Estaba vivo y no había más penas, no estaba más ella, había cumplido su deseo, su petición. Se había marchado. Estaba solo, pero se sentía entero. Kenshin por fin había alcanzado un primer sueño sin sobre saltos.

"Vendrán más- pensó- estoy seguro que no será la última vez que pueda dormir en paz"

Sólo esperaba que esa próxima vez fuera con un ser amado…

- ¿Dios, podré amar otra vez?

_I would like a place I could call my own  
Have a conversation on the telephone  
Wake up every day that would be a start  
I would not complain of my wounded heart_

El día no fue distinto al anterior, el calor del verano a ratos insoportable, lo obligaba a detenerse bajo la sombra de algún gran y frondoso árbol o se veía obligado a escuchar en la soledad en busca de un arroyuelo de agua para poder beber.

De pronto sintió que estaba en un lugar familiar. Era esa sensación de casi haber vivdo otra vida en aquel lugar.

- Yo conozco esto- se dijo- Sé que he estado acá antes…

Y de pronto la vio… Una cabaña abandonada, en ruinas, una cabaña que él conocía bien, porque él mismo la había levantado. Estaba de nuevo en esa montaña donde por un breve tiempo la guerra, la muerte y la sangre no pudieron tocarlo… Estaba en casa.

_I was a short fuse  
Burning all the time  
You were a complete stranger  
Now you are mine_

Entró lentamente, como intentando no despertar a los muertos, como intentando no despertar el pasado. Era su antigua casa, su antiguo hogar y, sin embargo, se sentía tan ajeno a él, tan extraño, casi como si entrara a robar.

Aún estaba ahí el hogar donde ella hervía la comida y el té, aún estaba ahí el escritorio donde ella escribió su diario, donde confesó todo lo que hizo y cómo se enamoró del hombre al que iba a asesinar, todo estaba intacto, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado… "Sólo falta el futón", pensó distraídamente, como si de pronto volviera a ese pasado cargado de sensaciones y sentimientos, como si ella fuera a llegar en cualquier momento y preguntarle qué hacía en la puerta como un tonto.

- Pero ella se fue- murmuró- Me dejó en mis sueños, me dejó en la vida, ella me dejó descansar, estoy listo para volver a empezar… ¿O no¿Estoy listo?

_I would like a place I could call my own  
Have a conversation on the telephone  
Wake up every day that would be a start  
I would not complain about my wounded heart_

Kenshin pasó las siguientes noches en esa casa abandonada... Abandonada por él mismo luego de la muerte de su amada. Era la última conexión que le quedaba con el pasado y de alguna manera quedándose ahí la cerraba de una vez y para siempre… Ella no lo molestó más en sueños y dormía profundamente, al fin se sentía vivo.

- Sé que nunca me abandonarás del todo, porque me queda el pasado en el corazón, pero al fin estoy listo para empezar… Es sólo que no sé cómo- decía Kenshin a la mañana siguiente- He salvado algunas personas, he jurado no matar, pero siento que todavía no ha empezado la verdadera misión, encontré una meta, pero aún sigo en el punto de partida.

- Lo primero, es dejar este lugar… Quémalo- Esa voz, la recordaba de alguna parte, pero no sabía bien de dónde o de quién, sólo era una mujer… Tal vez era una Diosa o un ángel.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó

- ¿De verdad has optado por olvidarme? No importa, es mejor así, yo te dejé en paz, ya no pronuncias mi nombre y sabes que alguna vez estuviste con alguien en esta casa, con ella, pero es mejor así, no recuerdes quién soy, sólo quema este lugar y vete, sigue tu camino sin fantasmas y ayudando a la gente como lo has hacho hasta hoy.

El corazón de Kenshin se sintió aún más liviano después de que la voz calló. Sí había que quemar este lugar, había que seguir el camino una vez más, era el destino del rurouni, no había un hogar para él todavía.

_Just wait till tomorrow  
I guess that's what they all say  
Just before they fall apart_

_**FIN**_

* * *

****

**_Notas de la Autora_**

Volví. Nuevo capítulo, nuevas ganas y sólo quedan tres más para finalizar, creo que después de esto haré un compilado con toda la música que ocupé, ya que está resultando muy interesante para leer cada historia.

Dejen coments que los necesito.. Cariños a todas las que me han dejado

Como siempre la traducción

_Arrepentirse_

_Tal vez he olvidado el nombre y dirección_

_de todos aquellos que he conocido_

_Nada de lo que me arrepienta_

_Déjalo para otro día_

_Es el día de examen y los niños tienen que apurarse_

_Me gustaría un lugar que pudiera llamar mío_

_Tener una conversación telefónica_

_Despertar y que cada día sea un comienzo_

_Y no me quejaría de mi corazón herido_

_Estaba molesto, ves?_

_Casi todo el tiempo_

_Tú solías ser una extraña_

_Ahora eres mía_

Ni siquiera confiaba en ti

No tengo mucho para darte

Estamos negociando en el límite

Y no sabemos con quién

Tal vez piensas que se me pasó la mano

Que soy inocente, lo entiendo

En estas ocasiones no es así

Mírame, no soy tú

_Me gustaría un lugar que pudiera llamar mío_

_Tener una conversación telefónica_

_Despertar y que cada día sea un comienzo_

_Y no me quejaría de mi corazón herido_

Era un pequeño fusible

Quemándose todo el tiempo

Tú eras una completa extraña

Ahora eres mía

_Me gustaría un lugar que pudiera llamar mío_

_Tener una conversación telefónica_

_Despertar y que cada día sea un comienzo_

_Y no me quejaría de mi corazón herido_

Sólo espera hasta mañana

Supongo que eso es lo que todos dicen

Justo antes de separarse


	8. Chapter 8

Kenshin No es mío.

**Capítulo 8**

**Puedo Dormir de Un Tirón Más de Una Vida**

_Este hotel de montaña con un piano desafinado existe _

_solo para mí. _

_No me cuesta convencerme de que esta soledad _

_es mi única amante. _

Desde que trabajaba en aquella posada no había tenido tiempo de sentir, de pensar. Estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir, le ponía feliz poder trabajar después de tanto tiempo vagando. Era un descanso ese hotel de aguas termales, aparte que los dueños no tenían problema que en las noches, después de cada labor usara los baños. Era como ser un niño, feliz sin mayores problemas (aunque él no supiera lo que significaba ser un niño feliz.)

Sí, era un respiro de tanto vagar ese trabajo. Había sido una suerte conseguirlo, luego que en una posada donde Kenshin estaba, un hombre preguntó por gente para integrar su personal en los baños termales.

- No es mucho el dinero, pero pueden usar los baños y tendrán techo y comida.

Kenshin no dudó un segundo en ofrecerse de voluntario y ahí estaba, limpiando habitaciones, llevando comida a los huéspedes y manteniendo limpio todo. Un verdadero alto en su vida.

_Puedo dormir de un tirón _

_seiscientas horas. _

_Puedo estar sin hablar _

_más de una vida. _

El agua era deliciosa, más de lo que recordaba. Pero bueno, bañarse con aguas heladas de río en invierno y verano no se podían comparar con las tibias aguas termales. Casi sintió que sacaba el polvo acumulado durante ocho años de su cuerpo y que todo se diluía a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba él con un paño en la cabeza, relajado, pensando en que tal vez debería quedarse ahí. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que otra presencia entraba al agua.

- Hola- saludó una voz femenina

Kenshin rápidamente saltó y se puso en guardia. Ahí estaba, una muchacha más o menos de su edad, unos 25 ó 26 años.

- Hola- repitió otra vez la chica- No te importa que esté acá, el día ha sido duro, mucho trabajo ¿sabes? Hay hartos clientes.

- Sssí… es verdad, hoy ha sido particularmente duro el día. Es bueno tener este momento para nosotros… Digo para mí y para ti- por qué estaba tan asustado, no es la primera vez que está con una chica, bueno sí es la primera vez en aguas termales.

- Me llamo Aiko, estoy hace un mes trabajando acá. ¿Y tú?

- Me llamo Kenshin, sólo entre a trabajar hace una semana.

_Muere un árbol y es conducido a los infiernos _

_de un libro _

_con toda dignidad. _

_Pero muere un hombre y no es capaz de hallar _

_ni un solo infierno desocupado... _

_¡lo sé muy bien! _

La relación entre Kenshin y Aiko iba bien. No era amor lo que sentían, pero se hacían compañía mutua. Aiko era una mujer abandonada y huérfana que perdió padres, esposo e hijos después de que una epidemia de tifus azotó su aldea, le queda o trabajar en el hostal o ser una cortesana, prefirió lo primero.

- No le debo nada a nadie, no tengo por qué ser una prostituta- le contó al espadachín una vez.

- Y tú- le dijo ella un día- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- Es un infierno que no quiero recordar ya. A veces pienso que estar vivo no es un regalo si no un castigo para que jamás olvide lo que hice o lo que fui. ¿Ves esa espada?- le dijo apuntando la katana que tenía en la habitación- Tiene el filo invertido porque he jurado no matar nunca más, mucha sangre corrió por mis manos.

- Eras un samurai

- Sí, se puede decir que lo fui…

- No me importa tu pasado Kenshin, ahora eres sólo un vagabundo que encontró un trabajo temporal en una posada- los ojos de Aiko reflejaron una gran compasión por él. Lo estimaba mucho, tanto que no podía contarle la verdad, no podía contarle que se estaba muriendo.

- ¿Pasa algo, verdad Aiko?- tantos años leyendo las intenciones del enemigo lo hacían anticipar y leer toda intención. Era obvio que Aiko tenía un secreto.

Ella no pudo evitar bajar la vista.

_Puedo dormir de un tirón _

_más de una vida _

_puedo estar sin hablar _

_seiscientas horas. _

Muriendo. La única amiga que tenía desde, Dios sabe cuándo, se estaba muriendo a causa de la tuberculosis. Aquella enfermedad que también se llevó a Okita Souji, gran espadachín y gran rival.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- No, triste, he perdido a mucha gente en mi vida. Algunos murieron en la guerra, otros han desaparecido y no me acostumbro a ello. Creo que si algún día me vuelvo a enamorar, trataré de morir antes que ella para que no me mate la pena.

- Si quieres, te vas y así no me ves morir y me recuerdas siempre como soy y como fui. Hemos estado juntos seis meses y realmente, Kenshin, me has dado lo que le pude pedir a la vida completa. Ahora debo esperar a que vengan a buscarme y me pueda reunir con mis hijos que me esperan allá, más allá de la muerte.

- No quiero dejarte.

- No quiero que me veas morir.

-…

- Vete, Kenshin, busca tu verdadero destino que no está aquí aún, lo sabes y yo lo sé. No está en manos de una moribunda, verás que pronto, muy pronto serás feliz.

Esa noche Kenshin se fue en silencio, no hubo renuncia y sólo guardó las monedas que había ganado. "Me servirán para comprar comida en el camino". No hubo despedidas ni lágrimas, sólo una sonrisa de un ángel más en su camino.

_¿Y a quién le va a importar? _

_¿acaso te importa a ti?_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Sigo con la racha inspiradora y ya sólo restan dos chaps para terminar este cuento que me ha costado un kilo hacer. Agradezco de nuevo los reviews y espero nuevos, plis, no se olviden de mí.

Ah, en la sección Marmalade Boy he posteado los dos primeros chaps más introducción de un cuento llamado Feminist Miki, les invito a leerlo.

Kitsune


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap****ítulo 9**

**Broken Wings**

_Baby, don't understand_

_Why we can't just live long to each other's hands_

_This time might be the last, I fear_

_Unless I make it all too clear_

_I need you so, ohhhh..._

Hacía un año que había visto a otro amado irse a la tumba. Aiko. Ya era demasiada gente la que veía irse para no volver. Demasiados funerales. ¿Cuántos más tendrán que pasar? ¿Cuándo llegará el turno del suyo?

Cuando la vida de Aiko se extinguió en sus brazos, decidió renunciar al hostal. Muchos recuerdos y era mejor seguir adelante, parando brevemente en los templos, alimentándose de lo que había en el camino y los bosques. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquel día en que decidió dejar de ser el asesino de la Restauración Meiji?

"Nueve años ya", pensó de pronto. Era mucho tiempo y sin embargo, la herida seguía abierta, apenas parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando dejó la tumba de Tomoe y desapareció de la vida pública para no volver. Mucho tiempo y sin embargo tan poco para el alma.

_Baby, I think tonight_

_We can take what is wrong and make it right_

_Baby, it's all I know_

_That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole_

_I need you so, ohhhh..._

Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a encontrar el amor o alguien que lo entendiera. Se preguntó por su maestro, si le habría perdonado abandonar el entrenamiento, si lo admitiría de nuevo.

-No, eso no- dijo con una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Sabía que su maestro jamás le permitiría volver. Aunque aún le quedaban esperanzas de que tal vez, algún día.

_So take these broken wings_

_And learn to fly again, learn to live free_

_When we hear the voices sing_

_The book of love will open up and let us in_

_Yeah, let us in_

_Let us in!_

Hizo un alto como siempre en un claro de bosque para descansar. Era siempre bueno, no caminar de noche. Encendió una pequeña fogata y cerró los ojos, dejó que su imaginación volara. Y como siempre, voló a Tomoe.

- Kenshin… Kenshin- llamó su dulce y fría voz.

- Tomoe- dijo él, no sentía miedo, pero estaba sorprendido, hacía nueve años que no escuchaba esa voz.

- Kenshin, amor mío. Debes olvidarme, por favor. No puedes seguir así, no es justo para ti, ni para mí. Debes dejar que mi alma descanse en paz al fin. Busca una esposa, una buena mujer y déjame ir, sólo así podrás empezar a sonreír.

- Tomoe yo… Pero cómo olvidarte?

- No olvides mi nombre, pero olvida lo que significó mi muerte, mi vida…Ve a Tokio amor, empieza a ser feliz allá

- Eso nunca… ¿Cómo podré ser feliz?

_Baby, it's all I know_

_That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Yeah, yeah!_

- Kenshin, es lo mejor para ti, déjame ir….

Cuando Kenshin despertó ya el sol estaba alto y el día claro. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y sentía como que hubiera sido una eternidad desde que se puso a dormir. La voz de Tomoe se seguía sintiendo como un eco.

Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que debía hacerle caso, debía ir a Tokio, esta vez no lo evitaría, iría la nueva gran ciudad del Imperio, volvería al mundo. Se lo había pedido su Tomoe.

_So take these broken wings_

_And learn to fly again, learn to live so free_

_When we hear the voices sing_

_The book of love will open up and let us in_

_Take these broken wings_

_You've got to learn to fly, learn to live and love so free_

_When we hear the voices sing_

_The book of love will open up for us and let us in_


	10. Chapter 10

Lo. Gracias por los comentarios, Tumba que me he reído mucho con el tuyo, hace tiempo que nadie era tan franco, tan directo y tan divertido, si ya, ya dejo a Tomoe en paz, jajajaja!!!

Blankaoru, que alegría saber de ti, me alegra saber que sigues escribiendo. Cómo te trata la vida, espero que mejor. Mira que es bueno mantenerse ocupada, yo tb ando mucho ahora que tengo mi nueva profesión, aunque encuentro ratitos libres. Cambié mi MSN sigues teniendo el mismo???

A todos los que me han apoyado, gracias. Les dejo con el Chap final. Goodbye is Forever.

Ja ne!

パウリナ

**Disclaimer: Kenshin no es mío aunque quisiera**

*********************************

Goodbye is Forever

_Sometimes you have no choice  
sometimes you've got no voice to say  
say if you will the words--  
say if your world is so gray  
we can decide this  
there'll be no tears--  
no tradgedy  
sure i wouldn't break and cry, if...  
you walk away--  
believe me_

Tokio, la gran ciudad de Meiji. Kenshin la había evitado como a la peste por tanto tiempo, ahora, gracias a un sueño (o tal vez no) sentía que era su deber estar ahí, conocer nuevos lugares. La ciudad había cambiado mucho y se preguntaba si su hogar Kyoto también habría cambiado. "Supongo que sí, el gobierno, la vida, las esperanzas de la gente, todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, apenas unos segundos para la antigüedad del tiempo", pensó.

Se detuvo en una pequeña posada. Había obtenido algún dinero haciendo algunos trabajos cortando leña en su camino a la ciudad capital, por lo que decidió comer algo decente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Bienvenido al Akabeko- dijo una voz tímida en la puerta. Kenshin sonrió, pero sin mirar mucho. Le falataba algo de costumbre ante tanta formalidad.

Tendré que acostumbrarme, murmuró. - Me podría traer un poco de ramen- dijo sonriendo al lugar de donde había venido la tímida voz.

-Hai!- respondió desapareciendo enseguida.

Desde que había tenido ese sueño, Kenshin ya no pensaba mucho en Tomoe, realmente su mente lograba olvidar, pensar en cosas nuevas. Ahora lo que lo ocupaba era ver dónde iba dormir. Había llegado a Tokio, pero no conocía a nadie en el lugar.

_Hey, goodbye  
goodbye is--forever  
hey, forever  
goodbye is--forever  
and ever..._

Cuando hubo llegado su orden, Kenshin aprovechó de preguntar por algún albergue donde pudiera estar, al menos mientras encontraba algún trabajo que hacer. Su vida de rurouni realmente lo había desacostumbrado a ser sedentario, a buscar una casa y algo más que hacer… Y todo lo que conocía era ser espadachín.

-Hay un lugar cerca del templo donde reciben gente y además se puede pagar con trabajo. Los monjes son muy buenos realmente- dijo la misma vocecita- Mi Akabeko también es un buen lugar y si usted gusta puede ayudarme, acá hay mucho qué hacer y la gente se hace poca. Me llamo Tae, si es que desea quedarse acá.

-No, gracias, no quiero incomodarla, soy un recién llegado y prefiero quedarme con los monjes, además, podría traerle problemas un viejo espadachín que porta una espada.

Tae sonrió, pero no dijo nada. En eso Kenshin tenía razón, podría traerle más de un dolor de cabeza el hecho de que él usara una espada…

-Desea algo más, señor?

- No, gracias. Sólo indíqueme cómo llegar al templo, le estaré agradecido.

_Sometimes it makes no sense,  
this side of cruel coincidence  
caught up in our own barbed wire  
to set us free  
believe this—_

La noche ya había caído cuando se puso en marcha hacia el templo que la amable Tae le había indicado. Estaba sorprendentemente cansado, aún cuando acostumbraba a caminar grandes distancias. "Has envejecido, Kenshin", se dijo. De pronto lo único que deseaba era un cómodo futón y dormir más de una vida para seguir adelante. El peso de los 10 años vagando le cobraba por primera vez la cuenta. Se detuvo y miró al cielo. Una noche perfecta, clara, hermosa… Tomó aire y siguió.

Las calles de Tokio estaban casi desiertas a esa hora, uno que otro policía, uno que otro borracho que había perdido hasta el alma en las apuestas. Kenshin miraba, observaba y se sentía por primera vez vivo. Los 10 años anteriores eran un recuerdo apenas, el futuro era brillante, aún cuando no sabía que haría al día siguiente, si seguiría en Tokio o se marcharía… "Lo veré mañana, ya nada puede ser mejor, yo…", sus pensamientos se detuvieron, sintió que alguien amenazaba su espalda. Un extraño frío recorrió su espalda.

-Alto ahí!- gritó una voz femenina- Detente Hittokiri Battousai!!!

Kenshin se giró sólo para ver los más bellos ojos de una chica que lo amenazaba con una _espada de palo._

_Hey, goodbye  
goodbye is--forever  
hey, forever  
goodbye is--forever  
and ever..._

FIN.

*************************************

Notas de la autora:

He terminado. Cuánto ha pasado desde que empecé esta historia, uno o dos años… Sí, admito que la inspiración y mi musa se fueron a otros intereses (otros fics y mini novelas que acá en esta web no caben, pero espero algún día darlos a conocer)

Perdí el contacto con todo mi grupo de RK y admito que las extraño, esas historias que hacíamos en común con _Arcasdrea__, _o las noches de conversa masiva con todas por MSN… Kenshin es mío, no mío, no mío!!! Me estaré poniendo vieja que ando tan nostálgica?? En fin, ha pasado harta agua bajo el puente, así es que muchas se deben haber olvidado ya de quién soy, pero siempre están en mi memoria.

Espero volver pronto con otro fic luego, necesito escribir, tengo demasiadas ideas pululando en mi mente y eso sólo puede traer más cuentos. No prometo ser muy constante por motivos de pega, pero les aseguro que sí completaré las historias (aunque espero no demorarme tanto como con esta)

Xoxo

パウリナ


End file.
